User blog:Fliu/My Thoughts on the Totto Land Arc So Far
First of all, it’s nice that this arc finally confirms who Lola’s mother is. However, it is disappointing that Big Mom is not the loving mother that Lola thought she was. At least Big Mom’s vivre card was useful… in an unexpected way… while it lasted. Let’s hope that Nami will steal back the card later. Second, Pudding displaying a sinister side was shocking. I guess there is more to Pudding than meets the eye. What is Sanji going to do next? Is he going to sweet talk Pudding like he did to Viola and say something about not doubting a woman’s tears? Before jumping to conclusions, I would like to say it is possible that Pudding’s claim of Big Mom plotting to kill the Vinsmoke Family is a ruse to turn the family against Big Mom and she is acting evil to make Sanji hate her and to make Luffy and Nami more serious about their rescue operation. If Pudding really is evil, what was the point of her having a flashback of Lola and does she really need to cry when she left Luffy and Nami’s prison cell. If Pudding’s dark side is her true self, then it truly sucks to be Sanji. Speaking of Sanji, he really hit rock bottom. He went back to his family only to dance to their tune after getting beaten by his father and receiving a swollen face by his brothers. I know Sanji had to hate his family in order to leave them in the first place, but being treated as no more than a punching bag sure made his stay on okama island look like heaven in comparison. Whether or not Big Mom and the Vinsmoke Family do end up becoming enemies, I hope Sanji will be the one to crush his father and brothers. Since Oda put in considerable effort to make us hate the Vinsmoke Family, I’ll be very pissed if Sanji doesn’t get his chance at retribution. Suffering a defeat at the hands of someone who was frequently abused is the humiliation that Judge, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji deserved. Putting a dent on Yonji’s face was nice and all, but if I were Sanji, I wouldn’t stop there. I would disfigure Yonji’s face beyond recognition and break his arms and legs, just enough to make Judge horrified. But I guess all the good guys in the One Piece world don’t have the capability to be ruthless. And I must admit that Nami, Chopper, and Brook are really pulling their own weight. Usopp can learn a thing or two about not running away with his tail between his legs. While Brook did well to get so far, I’m afraid that the next time we see him, he’ll probably be in Big Mom’s clutches, unless Brook can copy the poneglyphs as fast as he can run. Big Mom is not the one for Brook to defeat after all. Here are some more questions that need answering: *Is Pekoms dead? (probably not considering Oda’s history in making people miraculously survive) *Is Bege plotting something against Big Mom? *What happened to Jinbe? *Who was Lola supposed to marry? *Is Oda going to introduce every single one of Big Mom’s children? *If the Fishman Island treasure box explodes in Big Mom’s face, who will be the target of her rage? The Straw Hats, Fishman Island, or both? If Big Mom is going to target Fishman Island, then I guess its citizens must pay the price for their inability to protect themselves. They should have known that Whitebeard wouldn’t protect them forever. Category:Blog posts